A tool containment system provides various configurations of a flexible member each of which can engage a part of the external surface of a tool to provide connection means for a tether to limit travel of the tool, or to oppose disassembly of tool components, or both.
There exists a large commercial market for tools that can aid a person in accomplishing a task. Manufacturers have met the demand in that commercial market with a wide variety of hand tools which over time have evolved into power tools using motors powered by conventional line current or by rechargeable battery supplies which can uncouple from the various tools for recharging. While power tools may be convenient to use, especially cordless power tools using rechargeable battery supplies, there remain substantial unresolved problems in the use of such power tools.
A significant problem with the use of portable power tools can be the lack of a fastening means to which a tether can be connected. Portability of power tools, especially cordless power tools, which may have no means by which a tether can be fastened can be a hazard to persons and property when they drop, fall, or are otherwise urged to travel. This can be particularly true of power tools having rechargeable battery supplies where both the tool and the battery supply have sufficient mass to cause injury to persons or property upon impact. Additionally, when the tool becomes uncoupled from the battery supply, both the tool, which presents a hollow interior, and the battery supply, which typically presents projection which mates with the hollow interior of the tool, can be the source of additional injury to persons or generate additional property damage. Moreover, when the tool becomes separated from the battery supply both the tool and the battery supply can become more susceptible to damage. While cordless power tools have been available for many years, it appears that tool manufactures have not yet addressed the problem of limiting the travel of the tool or the uncoupled battery supply.
Another problem with the increased portability of power tools can be the lack of means to retain replacement parts such as drill bits, saw blades, screwdriver bits, or the like proximate to the tool. Similarly, there can be a lack of means to retain certain hardware proximate to the tool, such as screws, nails, rivets, staples, or the like